Love and Truth
by Kitty22
Summary: Its one of those Alanna goes to the convent, but its different!(wait, everyone says that) and plz read Lady Alanna of Trebond, the author of that gave me permission to use Lady Maria of Sapphire Lake and Sir Joseph of Kings Reach! Plz R/R, pretty plz?
1. Oops, don't read this, mistake!

My story 


	2. Same with this one,

My story 


	3. this one too, but i think the next on is...

My story 


	4. To Corus

"Alanna, wake up!" said Maria, "we're leaving in an hour!" "Coming" was the mumbled reply. Soon they were on the road to Corus.  
  
As they approached the city, a gruff voice called out from the dark, "Halt." Alanna and Maria did as the stranger said, for they we're surprised. "Follow me." "Wait!" Alanna cried, "Where are you taking us to?" "Noble ladies do not ask questions in my point of view!" Maria nudged Alanna, so they just followed the man quietly. When the man began to slow down, Alanna noticed the sign on the inn he was heading for. It said, Dancing Dove. Alanna and Maria left their mares and cautiously approached the entrance. Gruff hands grabbed their shoulders and pushed them in. "Bring His Majesty, he'll want to deal with these himself," said the man who had stopped them on their way. "No, I'm here Marek," a new lilting voice said. Alanna looked his way. He was tall and had broad shoulders, light brown hair, hazel eyes, and a nose that was too big for good looks, "But he does look handsome." thought Alanna. "What on earth are u think of!" she thought to herself again. "Let them tell their reason, and if it doesn't threaten us, just let them go." Said the man who was called Majesty. Alanna decided to speak. " We're from the convent, and we were sent to the palace to find husbands." Alanna spat. A fresh scowl formed on her face, as she remembered when the Head Priestess told her and Maria that they would be leaving for Corus. His Majesty, considered it, and finally said, "Go, and if you ever need spies, come talk to me, oh, and visit us too. By the way, call me George."  
  
Alanna and Maria left the Dancing Dove, and finally left for the palace. 


	5. The three duels

Sorry the last chapter was screwd up! This is my first fanfic.and I couldn't upload right at first! Really sorry!  
  
As Alanna and Maria advanced the gates, they stopped their mares for a minute. "Its beautiful!" breathed Maria. Alanna suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a young man with flaming red hair running towards her. "THOM!" Alanna yelled, crossing the distance between them quickly and grabbing him for a fierce hug. "I missed you so much!" they both said at the same time, and laughed. "Hold on," laughed Alanna, as she saw Maria trying to bring both horses at once over to her. She ran up to Maria and took her own golden mare, Moonlight, the one that Thom had sent to her two years ago. When she and Maria reached Thom again, a group of his friends had caught up to him. Thom introduced his friends to Alanna and Maria, "This is Sir Gareth the Younger of Naxen, Sir Raoul of Goldenlake, Sir Joseph of Kings Reach and His Highness, Prince Jonathan." Alanna and Maria curtsied politely and said, "Please to meet you." And the young knights bowed. Thom led them to the stables, and then a hostler that they Stefan came and took their horses. Then Alanna thought of an evil idea. "Your Highness, is there a fish pond around the palace outside?" Alanna asked. Maria had a good laugh at that. "Well yes, in the gar-" Then Thom turned pale, and looked at Alanna and cried, "Alanna, you wouldn't!" She grinned evilly and turned to a maid waiting for them.  
  
In their rooms, Maria changed into a simpler dress, and Alanna into breeches and a shirt. She also buckled her sword, Lightning, and then Maria and Alanna headed down to the practice courts. Alanna began stretching, as Maria watched from the sidelines. When Alanna was finished, she walked up to Thom and his group of friends and asked Thom, "Thom, since you have been training to be a knight, you must've improved since our last wrestle, would you care to have a duel with me?" Alanna finished with an evil grin, and Maria had to fight hard to keep herself from laughing out loud as she joined the group. Alanna gave her a mocking shrug, as if to say, "He should've known this was coming." Maria gave her a big grin and went to the sides to watch the two twins fight. Thom and Alanna both grabbed practice swords and Maria called out, " En guard." Thom was down in less than a minute. Everyone cheered and Alanna mocked bowed to Thom before helping him up. "I see you haven't changed," retorted Thom playfully. The twins re- joined the group, and then Alanna ran over to Maria, "Maria, do you think that I can challenge one of the other knights, the prince maybe?" Maria pondered this for a moment, and said, "I guess you could," she replied slowly, then with a chuckle, " make sure you win." Alanna grinned, and then went to the prince and asked, " Your Highness, may I have the honour or challenging you to a duel?" The prince looked shocked, but then answered, "I will accept your challenge, if you promise to call me Jon, all my friends do." " Am I your friend?" asked Alanna. "Yes, I believe you are," he replied. Alanna and Jonathan got into position and " En Guard," called Maria. Alanna smiled to herself, impressed, he was very good, much better than Thom. Just then, Jon had one uneven step forward, and Alanna took that chance and lunged forward, the tip of her sword on his throat. "I yield." He said. "Well fought Lady Alanna, well fought!" " You will call me Alanna highness." Jon grinned. Just then, Sir Joseph of Kings reach interrupted and asked, " Alanna, may I have a duel with you?" Alanna looked startled, and then agreed quickly. Joseph was also very good, and it took Alanna longer this time to see an opening, but found it soon enough. Joseph chuckled, and said, "You are a fine swordsman, swordslady," as he corrected himself. Just then Jon stepped in and informed them, " There is a ball tomorrow night when you will be introduced, be there at eight o' clock," and the Prince, Gary, Raoul, and Thom left. Maria was beaming as Alanna came over to her. "You were brilliant! I never knew you were that good!" Back at their chambers, Alanna flopped on her bed, and sighed, "Maria, I really don't want to go to the ball, please can I miss it?" "Absolutely not."  
  
"Oh alright but don't yell at me if I trip all the way down the stairs." Said Alanna grumily. 


End file.
